Jaune and Blake: Night Time Romance
by Den R
Summary: Jaune and Blake share a cute moment together


**Hey guys, I know I haven't written in a while, and I apologize for that. Not to say this in a negative context, but I've just lost my passion for writing. I just don't enjoy it as much anymore. I suppose the reason for that is that I've decided to pour all my time and energy into learning 3d modeling, animation, rigging, and texturing. Hence the lack of fics. The only reason I'm writing this is because I'm bored.**

**Anyway, I wanted to take time and say thank you to all the people who have read Sharing, and continue to read it and favorite and follow me. It means a lot to know that people out there enjoy my work. My writing isn't the best, but thank you for the support.**

**Also, a word for Monty:**

**Monty was my reason for getting into 3d animation, and I'm a little sad that I'll never be able to tell him how much of an inspiration he was to me, and that we've lost a great man. That being said, I've decided to do something creative everyday. To push myself further and further. Learning new things and applying them to my life. I want to live my life to the fullest because I think that Monty would want that.**

**Well, enough about my rant. Hope you enjoy!**

As Blake curled into a small ball on her bed, trying to enjoy a book, her boyfriend, Jaune Arc, was playing Halo on his Xbox, which he had recently acquiesced from home. The sounds of the assault rifle coming in at a moderate volume out of the T.V. While Blake had found it endearing that he enjoyed the game as much as she enjoyed her books, she found it rather irritating at times with the noise and could barely concentrate at times.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, hearing the noises of defeat that the grunts and brutes as Jaune slayed them all. She sighed softly.

Jaune, apparently with acute hearing, turned his head and looked up at his significant other.

"Sorry. Too loud?" He asked, grinning up at her.

"A little." She replied, trying to regain her place in her book.

He nodded, and decided to turn the game off, as there were more pressing matters to attend. He was alone, with a beautiful girl, in team JNPR's dorm. Currently, the NPR of the group were out shopping, and team Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were all out in Vale, doing some weapon shopping. Resupplying on dust, and anything else that might need taken care of for the next few weeks.

He climbed on top of the bed, precariously hanging by some ropes, and sat a little way away from Blake. Jaune was still a little afraid to initiate physical contact.

They sat in silence, Jaune twiddling his thumbs, at a loss, trying to figure out what to say to the beautiful Belladonna that might grab her attention.

Blake noticed this, and her lips curved upward, slightly, and with a hint of mischief.

"Jaune." She said, softly.

He jumped a little, and slowly turned around to face her.

"Y-yes?" He asked, never getting tired of the amber orbs that he had fallen in love with.

"Come here." She commanded.

A little confused, he did as he was told, and scooted closer to Blake.

"Would you like to read with me?" She asked, smiling at him.

He hesitated, but with some confidence, he replied, "I would."

She made room for him to sit closer to her, but he had a different idea.

In one easy motion, he lifted her up, easily, and set her on top of him, his arms wrapping around her waist, as he smiled easily.

"There. Comfy." He smirked a bit.

Blake was pleasantly surprised to see him take charge every once in a while, but at the same time, she had the faintest blush on her cheeks. She was grateful Jaune didn't notice it.

His hands were resting comfortably on the smooth fabric of her nightgown, and she went back to her book, yellow orbs focusing intently on the words before her. Jaune, however, was much more entranced by the girl before him.

"I'm glad I met you." He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper as his lips made brief contact with her pale cheek.

She smiled, placing the book down, and returned the gesture.

"Me too. Even if you were lacking in confidence." She teased him.

He laughed slightly, "Well, you got me there."

After that, they settled into cozy silence, and with each word, Blake's eyelids began getting heavy, until she finally fell asleep. Tiny snores escaped her, as well as a small flicker of her bow, signifying her content. Jaune found it adorable.

"Good night." He whispered, and, still cuddling his girlfriend, shut his eyes, looking forward to what tomorrow may bring.


End file.
